


A Knight In Glistening Darkness

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Berkut/Celica Works [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Berkut the Sugar Daddy, F/M, Possible Mentions of Kinky Behavior?, Post-Canon, References To FE:H, Short fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: During a public dance, Loki and Kiran enjoy some private timeAnd then Berkut arrives...





	A Knight In Glistening Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I ship Berkut/Celica quite hard. 
> 
> Fite me, Alm stans.
> 
> But all that aside, enjoy awkward Berkut boi

“Follow my steps, Darling. You don’t want a repeat of our wedding do you?” 

Loki sarcastically chided, placing a slow hand on her husbands oddly dark hair. She was wearing her favorite robe, so Kiran was embarrassingly distracted by his wife. In a spur-the-moment decision, Loki decided that she should help her beloved Summoner with his shoddy dancing skills. While some nameless band from some faraway kingdom played a slow love song in the background, Loki moved her body closer and closer to Kiran, her loving, yet mischievous eyes jabbing holes straight through him.

“Ah...how lovely. Just you and I tonight...a legendary Summoner and his loving, attentive, and subservient wife...who loves you very, very much...” She kisses him, her lipstick marking him gently.

“I love you deeply as well, of course...” Kiran interjects, tightening his grip on her waist, before squeezing her posterior, which earns him a gasp.

“Oooh, I love it when you’re feisty, darling...” Her grin turns even more sinister,exposing some pearly teeth (she might as well be licking her lips).

“I learned it from the best, Loki, and you know that...”

The music behind them faded into nothingness, as they were lost in their combined gazes. Their combined dancing turns almost automatic, as they nearly grind against each other, Loki exhaling deeply in pure bliss.

“Oh my darling Kiran...I could stay like this forever, wrapped in your big, strong arms. oh...I must be such a spoiled girl...”

Before they could get any more sexually charged, a deep voice rose from behind them

“Greetings, peasants...my...sincerest apologies for interrupting...I am Berkut, rightful ruler of Zofia. I have come to see if any of you peasants are worthy of my time...seems romance is simply on my mind as of recent. A kingly figure such as myself needs a fitting partner to pass on my superior genetics, of course...”

No one immediately said much, only awkwardly whispering questions to each other, which is odd based on how packed the hall is on a night like this. From inside the crowd, Celica, the Priestess turned Princess, slowly stepped to face the perturbed nobleman

“Hello Berkut...”

“What do you need, little princess? Someone to affirm your self-imposed importance?”

Celica smiled, before stepping even closer. It seemed she caught Berkut off guard, as his two heavily-armed guards didn’t even attempt to body-block him from the potential threat.

“Careful, little princess...don’t overstep your bounds, the last useless...harlot of your ilk to do so isn’t in good health as of now...”

She paid his vague threats no mind, approaching ever closer. Once she was in what could be called “really close” proximity, she gently grasped his hands. 

“What devilry....”

Before he could finish, he heard Celica sniffle, he tried to move his hand, but she began peppering his hand with kisses.

“E...Explain yourself, you...witch!” Berkut tried to shove her, but she was practically glued on.

“I...I missed you, after you gave yourself to that...thing...I had no idea if I’d...”

Before she could continue, he slapped her onto the ground. She didn’t directly react, only holding her cheek. With their usual tact, his men hoisted her onto their shoulder, the last thing the crowd saw was her red hair disappearing into Berkut’s...chariot...thing (he calls it his “royal transportation”...but its kinda rickety).

Kiran, both extremely concerned and confused by what just occurred, turned to face his wife, who seemed rather smug about something.

“She’s quite the lucky lady...” Loki joked, before jostling Kiran back into their previous dance routine

—

With as much care as two random soldiers can muster, Celica was placed in the private carriage attached randomly to the back of the chariot. Berkut gives the men a single coin each, before joining the princess in the back. He turned to face Celica, who was awkwardly glancing at him, like an embarrassed child.

“Are you proud of yourself, you lowborn wench? You nearly embarrassed me in front of everyone in attendance...if I decide not to discipline your misbehavior, like you truly deserve, when we return to my keep, you must be blessed indeed...” with his usual angry demeanor, he grabbed her waist and slid her onto his lap.

“Please, be gentle. I...I didn’t mean to upset you so greatly...”

Berkut groaned, only slightly giving in to her innocent aura (just take my word for it).

“Eugh...you’re the quite deplorable wench for a priestess...how did those cretinous folk at that ruined church ever think you were of a holy sort?”

Celica...giggled. Her laugh small, yet just breathy enough to get Berkut’s attention. Celica awkwardly began to adjust his brownish-black suit-coat, tutting to Berkut about how he seems to always get it messy no matter how much time she invest in it looking like new.

“Why do you even care about my appearance so much, doesn’t your little friend Alm despise me? I thought he was supposed to be the one manipulating you...”

“I have...a deep romantic connection with you, I think. I just hope you love me too...

Berkut snorted at her comically blatant affection, before he beckoned for one of his guards to hand him a bag with an oddly heavy item in it. Celica titled her head confusedly as Berkut fumbled with the contents, as he pulled out a necklace, awkwardly trying to present it to his partner who was still seated in his lap

“Aw...Berkut, I always thought you weren’t the romantic type. Seems like what Loki said was true after all” she laughed openly, almost falling off of Berkut.

“Ignore that peasant...she isn’t of highborn blood, like us. Besides, I INTENDED for Kiran to keep it a secret...my apologies...”

The necklace had some shiny metal as its frame, with several red gems set around a circular case, which held a glistening blue gem in the center.

“Oh...you didn’t need to buy my affection...” She placed a loving hand on the Prince’s chest, blushing slightly. 

“Nonsense. As you can see, that gem is quite family under my kin. Wearing this marks you as one of us, of a superior being...”

The realization hit Celica immediately. It seemed despite his hard exterior, he was simply a lovesick man who wanted love from somebody. After staring at the necklace for nearly two minutes, she gave him a tender kiss. When she backed her head away, Berkut had two gentle lipstick marks on his face, so she pecked him on the cheek to make it an even three. (Rule of threes and all that)

“Feeling more confident, Berkut?” She joked, holding one hand on his cheek

Berkut grimaced, before shoving her onto the cushion beside her

“I need no paltry affections...I do...appreciate your feelings of course...” He coughed, sneakily making sure she wasn’t hurt when she was pushed over


End file.
